


Deny

by OnARomanHoliday



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Clara is the boss, Doctor has a far too soft spot for his impossible girl, F/M, Sex, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he ever deny her anything? ClaraxEleven Whouffle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny

They crash through the TARDIS’s door giggling like little kids who in that moment they might as well be. They just can’t help it. They honestly couldn’t even if they wanted to because of how tipsy they are.

The Doctor brushes his hair with his hand watching his lovely companion. He has to admit that she looks rather stunning in the fancy light blue dress that is so nicely hugging the curves of her body.

 _Nicely hugging the curves of her body?_ Well, that could only come from the bottle of space vine they had receive from the alien citizens of the New Earth they had recently saved. The adventure was as thrilling as they always were and he was satisfied with the job well done. Just enough to let his inhibitions drop to the level that he drank half the bottle he is now holding in his hands.

Clara is taken as well although she had rather held to the alcohol she have been familiar with before. She knows she’s drunk. Not too much to do stupid things she may regret later but enough to like the thought of them.

‘That was nice though those catfaces were a bit creepy,’ she points out honestly and runs around the consol.

He still smiling runs as well but not as far putting his hands on this precious console so that now he and Clara are opposite to each other.

‘True but cute as well I like cats although these will be a bit pain in…or were a bit pain I can’t tell,’ he laughs.

She nods, frantically her eyes wide, ‘I know, I know. You and…Rose! You and Rose were there.’

‘You were too?’

She nods again, ‘I was one of the infected patients and you saved me.’

‘My Clara,’ he runs to her and before she can object he takes her into his arms and spins her around, her feet flying not touching the ground. His right hand is at her back pressing her small frame to him while the left one is around her waists to hold her properly. He can’t help his 27 brains who may be intoxicated at the time still wondering about where all the food she eats go when she’s so light weighted. She falls perfectly into his arms and he spinning her thinks about how long would he managed to hold her if it was ever needed. His mind counts. His hearts say forever.

They twirl around for several moments until she has to stop him because she suddenly feels dizzy.

He stops but doesn’t place her back to the ground and rather holds her, ‘You were there. Of course you were. You’re always there when I need you.’

She can feel his hand around her waists his fingers gently caressing her skin covered with the dress fabric there. She wonders if he realizes what he’s doing. She gets even more curious when his head leans down to her hair and she can feel him snuggling his nose into them.

Such gestures aren’t rare between them. They often hug, touch, hold hands, and kiss. That’s just the way they are. They like it that way.

Still somehow that he’s doing it why they are both in their current state makes her question his action as to if they are doing the right thing. This touching. She feels nice. A bit too nice. The warm and comfortable feeling in her stomach is making her worry. What’s the meaning of this gesture of his?

_Silly Clara._

 Doubts knock in. It must be just a nice gesture. A friendly kind of. Nothing like her minds is making images of.

She giggles nervously because she can’t think up anything reasonable and rational to do right now.

His hand stops caressing her and his nose leans away from her hair. In an instant she has her feet back on the ground and he’s a step away from reach. There is curious mixed with a worry hidden in her big brown eyes. The gesture was strange but she liked it. The sudden absence hurts her although she knows she’s just being too sensitive because of the alcohol in her system.

He gives her a sheepish smile, ‘I got carry away.’

She immediately shakes her head and takes that one step back to him, ‘No, why?’ she asks knowing that she sounds drunker than she really is.

‘It was too much.’

‘I like it,’ she lets out quickly shutting her mouth and covering it with her hands.

He grins. Now he really must think she’s drunk.

‘Oh Clara, let’s get you to bed.’ The adventure is over and seeing how Clara is affected by the alcohol in her it’s time to call it night. _Shame_. He won’t have anything to do for the next few hours. And he doesn’t want to go anywhere without her. What will he do? Read? Yes, he will read something. Surely there are a few books he hadn’t read yet.

Clara puts her hands away, ‘No, let’s stay up a bit. I feel brisk.’

The Doctor shakes his head and put his hands on her shoulders already feeling his head clearing up.

‘You need to rest.’

‘But I’m not tired, my Doctor,’ she says with a little girl’s plea in her face. _How could he ever deny her anything?_

She’s still watching her with that look on her face and although she’s asking for something she wants something completely else. She wants the lovely sensation from earlier. She wants to feel his touch like she felt before. But how could she ever ask?

‘I want a kiss,’ she bursts out without thinking. Well, that sure answered that.

His eyes widen and the blood that so suddenly rush to his cheeks creates a small blush which she would happily tease if she wasn’t too busy frozen by her request.

‘You-I…We already had k-kissed in the Victorian London, remember? You were a-’

‘But that was me kissing you,’ she cuts him thinking that if she already started this she might as well end it, ‘You never kiss me.’

Biting her lip Clara waits for his reaction and fears it at the same time. She doesn’t know what he will do and it causes her stomach to twist in an unpleasant way.

The look he’s giving her it’s just pure pity. His green-blue eyes are full of it. He must think she’s just a lame duck a poor thing that has to feel sorry for. She can tell. She hates it. It’s the kind of look she used to get whenever someone found out about her mum. She doesn’t want pity. She hates pity.

It’s too painful. It will break her heart. She suddenly doesn’t want an answer. She wants a way out. She needs the run. He must notice because he quickly puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her by taking her elbow as she jerks in order to run.

The Doctor sighs. Honestly, how could he ever deny her anything?

He leans down and Clara all rushed by the happening closes her eyes impatience bubbling inside her. Very slowly he leans down, his lips pressing against hers in a very tender way. His hand goes to her neck. The kiss is longer than a lip-locked kiss like that should be but that doesn’t make it any less beautiful. It’s the most beautiful kiss she has ever experienced before and she is sure she will never experience again.

When the Doctor leans away their wet lips create a sound that’s just the perfect ending to a perfect kiss.

Clara opens her eyes and with a soft smile adorning her face she thanks him. She asked for a kiss and he kissed her. She already humiliated herself enough for one night and she really believes it’s time to go to sleep. Tomorrow she will surely hate herself more but tonight she has the wonderful alcohol liquid inside her easing the whole situation.

‘Thank you, Doctor. I will go to sleep now.’

‘Okay,’ he smiles.

But it isn’t his typical smile. The happy smile of a little boy that he inside still is. The one that’s always flying around in his box looking for new adventures. The smile she knows so well and adores.

 _Did she mess it up?_ She asked for a kiss of course she messed it up. _Stupid Clara._

He had kissed her but he didn’t want to. How could he? He’s the Doctor. He surely doesn’t feel like that. But he kissed her! But she asked him to!

 _Why was this so confusing?_ It would have been much simpler if she had never asked for it in the first place. Yet, she’s glad she did. She enjoyed the sensation that it brought.

 _Oi!_ Why does she have to like?

She takes his hand in hers and suddenly feeling exhaustion from the frustration of her feelings and alcohol running in her blood. It’s slowly but surely lying on her like a warm blanket guiding her to sleep.

She doesn’t have to solve everything tonight… or today or simply now. She’s never sure with the TARDIS what time it really is.

Silently he once again makes her the boss and lets her lead the way into her room.

 _Why is he even trying?_ He knows he will always do whatever she asks him to.

And so they walk quietly into her room that is rarely on its place but now it is as if even the always grumpy cow (as Clara often calls her) is for whatever is about the happen.

Her hand is warm. Warmer than his. It’s a nice feeling but it isn’t helping. His brains and hearts have already started the process if some sort of foreplay. Described in indecent images and increasing heartbeat, both of them.

It’s been a while since this had happened. The last time it was with _River_ and before that with _Rose_. It was strong enough with one only to be even stronger with another. Then again, in the end, it only brought him pain. Unbearable pain. Funny. Although he’s well known for fancying gingers he always ends up _liking_ any other but ginger.

Suddenly he starts sweating. He doesn’t do it often but now he can’t help it. The situation with the factors that are causing it are literally forcing him into this new reckless state. Not that he wasn’t reckless before. It’s madness and he knows it.

Kissing is okay. Kissing… kissing is fun. It shuts the mind and the mouth up for a moment or two. It’s a welcomed distraction. It can be more useful than just the simple act of affection. This isn’t simple. He knows it will change everything. It will only make things hard and complicated. He doesn’t need that. He doesn’t want that. He… he _cares_ for her but he can’t. They can’t. He can’t let his hearts feel that sort of pain again. He loves challenges but not like these. These make him a coward but he just can’t. Clara…. _oh Clara_ ….

_But he can’t deny her anything._

As if she knows she simply let’s go of his hand and smilingly whispers ‘good night’ before she’s gone behind her doors.

He walks back to the console room a bit shocked. Or more than a bit. He’s absolutely shocked. He would have sworn that… _Idiot_!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

With his thoughts lost he is gazing at the console. He could have leave… well not leave but go on a little journey of his own. He did it a few times with his other companions. Well, more than a few times. Even with Clara but lately he didn’t want to. He likes traveling with Clara. Doing the things he does with her. She’s funny and sweet although she can be a pain sometimes. He likes her that way. He enjoys her company. He…he _likes_ her. He…

He takes a round around the console throwing his hands and spinning.

He doesn’t understand why she shut the door. He… she had asked him for a kiss and then she shut the door like she didn’t want him when it’s more than clear that she does. He’s sure she wants him. _He’s…_

He stops and looks into the monitor screen that’s turned off to see his reflection. He’s quite handsome. Lie would be not to admit it.

_So why didn’t she took him inside?_

The Doctor can’t wrap his mind around it when he hears a scream from the corridors.

Unthinkably, as always, he runs into them calling for Clara since he’s sure it was her scream.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

When Clara finally gets out of the pool she is furious. The old grumpy cow has done a few pranks on her in the pass but this is surely her top. Clara did have a small doubt about the fact that TARDIS hadn’t move her room in a while and now she knew why. That cow had moved her into the pool!

She wipes her face and pushes her hair out of the way just as the Doctor rushes in his eyes wide as plates.

He puts his hands on hers shoulders, ‘Are you okay? What happened?’

‘She moved me from my room! The bloody cow moved me from my room!’ she shouts.

He opens his mouth before he closes it again and laughs.

‘Doctor, I was lying in my bed and she throw into a pool full of water!’

He grins brushing her shoulders, ‘Well, would you rather fall into an empty pool instead?’

‘It’s not funny!’ she shoves him.

He laughs again, ‘Come one, at least you sobered up. Besides it’s not her fault you didn’t change your clothes,’ he points out looking at her now wet clothes. The nice dress that suited her so much is now pressed against her body.

‘Eyes fro-’

‘They’re always are. You’re the one who can’t keep them front,’ he cuts her and immediately looks into her face still grinning.

She smirks and he knows she’s getting over it.

‘Let’s go get you dry up and sleep.’

They try to look for her room but once again it’s gone. And they both know that once it is hidden like that they won’t find it.

‘Well,’ he brushes the back of his head, ‘I suppose you can stay in my room. I got a bed though I don’t use it much. What do you say?’

They walk to his room where he has his own bathroom. She’s completely sober now but after the walking and her body getting cold because of the water she really wants to snuggle into the covers and sleep for a while.

He waits for her until she’s drying her hair. In an attempt to make the room look better he tries to clean it up a bit but once she’s out of the room in one of his longs shirt, the whole idea is forgotten.

Damn it, is TARDIS doing the on purpose to him? Or Clara herself? Or both of them?

_She’s driving him mad._

He can easily feel the weird feeling in the back of his mind and it’s both confusing and pleasing him. He would never deny her anything. It’s simply isn’t in his power to but if she would ask him to kiss her again he wouldn’t even hesitate. And if she would ask him going further…

‘Doctor, stop blushing. It’s not like you never saw me wet or in a shirt, remember?’ she says and walks to his bed quickly getting under the covers.

Right, how could he possibly forget the two lovely weeks stuck in the submarine before they reached TARDIS? She was forced to sleep in one of the uniforms of the crew. They had different rooms but like hell was he going to let her all alone in a room with so many lonely men craving for a woman there. He had stayed awake for those two weeks guarding her door every night like a watch dog. It earned him a chattily grin but also a warm squeeze of her hand which was more than enough.

‘It was a uniform and it was bigger than this shirt.’

‘Okay, do you want me to change into something in the TARDIS wardrobe?’ she lays her head on the pillow.

‘No, it’s okay,’ he shakes his head and sits down on a chair crashing something that he put there.

She chuckles, ‘Are you going to watch me all night?’

‘Watch over you.’

‘From what?’ she rolls her eyes.

‘So you won’t end up in the pool again.’

She nods and closes her eyes, ‘Good point. Could you turn off the light?’

‘No problem. Good night Clara.’

‘Night.’

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

He doesn’t leave the chair after that. He simply sits on it watching as she is sleeping in his bed so near him. She dozed a while ago and now is happily dreaming about something nice he hopes.

He on the other hand is still thinking about what she did. She was tipsy not drunk maybe she just wanted to kiss him but was sober enough not to do anything that would cause their friendship to break apart. He should admire her for that because he definitely wouldn’t hold back if she had start.

It’s a subconscious thing but when he notices he find his fingers touching his lips as he’s mind is recalling their kiss, both of them. Comparing a bit and deciding that Clara in his bed kisses better than the Victorian one. Silly since they’re the same person.

He stands up from his seat and walks to the bed. Very carefully he sits on the bed.

She doesn’t move or make a sound telling him that she’s still asleep.

His hand reaches her and he gently strokes her face before he puts it on her cheek.

She leans a bit into the touch but still doesn’t wake up.

In an instant not actually thinking it through as usual he leans down to her face and very gently kisses her. Just a simple, chaste one kiss.

She lets out a soft moan as he does so but he continues and beefing up the kiss a bit. _Universe, she has such soft and kissable lips!_

He puts his hand next to her head in order to lean against her with his whole body.

‘Doctor,’ she moans and he pulls away immediately only to be stopped by her hand on the label of his jacket and pulled back down for another kiss.

His eyes widen for a second before he closes them enjoying the sweet kiss. She opens her mouth and allows him to enter.

Their tongues are delicately dancing. It’s a hungry and passionate dance and he can tell that she wants this as much as he her which is the only thought that crosses his mind since Clara’s lips, tongue, teeth and whole mouth are making a _damn_ good job in keeping him completely _busy_ at the moment.

His hand now goes into her hair as she gets up a bit to get closer to him. He can’t help the smirk against lips knowing that she’s just as effected as he is.

As they end the kiss she teasingly lets her teeth hold his bottom lip for a moment before she lets it go chuckling.

Smiling he gently strokes her face, ‘I really wanted you to let me in when I walked you to your room today.’

She smiles as well, ‘I felt really terribly for asking a kiss from you like that. It was pathetic.’

‘I’m glad you ask,’ he leans down again so their lips can crash together.

Another kissing marathon starts since neither of them can tell when a one kiss ends and the other starts. Their increasing breathing and moans are echoing in the dark room. It’s more biting than kissing as each kiss is ending in a pulled lip. It’s provoking and sexy. Their like air to each other although it’s funny because the lack of it is causing them to be so breathless. It’s hunger and they need to feed from one another.

When she pushes him away after a long season of kissing which makes him confused but only until she sits the both of them up and with a quick pull gets rid of his bowtie.

He reaches the buttons on his waistcoat and starts unbuttoning them too slowly for Clara’s taste so she helps him starting from the last one while he’s working on the first ones. She manages three before her fingers do another three of the shirt and get lost in it.

His breath hitches in his throat as her fingers slowly move through his stomach higher, until she reaches his chest. The waistcoat and shirt is immediately open. She’s caressing his chest which is once again adding speed to his heartbeat.

As quickly as possible he gets rid of his cashmere flock coat, the already mentioned waistcoat and finally the shirt. Her hands are so caringly almost massaging his chest and stomach because the wonderful feeling that they bring is too wonderful to be just simple touching.

He takes her face and kisses her again. _Oh, how he loves the kissing._ But he wants more. She can’t release a monster and expect it to behave. And he doesn’t want to behave right now.

He doesn’t bothers with buttons he simply doesn’t have the strength to. He wants her so desperately it’s mad but he can’t help it. He wants her naked now.

Clara raises her hands as he takes her (well his) shirt and pulls it off her through her head leaving her exposed to him although it is dark.

‘Universe, you’re beautiful,’ he lets out in a breath before he lays her on her back locking their mouth again. He knew she wouldn’t be sleeping in her bra bit without her panties that was another thing.

She wants to argue that he can’t see her because of the dark in the room but his lips are too skilled in what they are doing. They send the every intention of talking she had away leaving just the outstanding want for more. More of those lips on the on hers. More of that tongue playing inside her mouth and more of those _hands_ of his that are delicately discovering her body.

He moves to her neck and starts wetly kissing her there. Causing her eyes to go backwards as he finds the soft spot on her which seems just too much to handle until those teasing lips and teeth doesn’t find her ear. Biting her there sends her to the sky and makes her groan his name in such specific way he feels proud of himself for being the catalyzer of it.

‘Tell me what you want,’ he suddenly whispers into her ear very teasingly since he _damn well_ knows what she wants but won’t let her have it so easily.

She bits her lip calming her head and breath from what he’s doing to her so she can speak.

Once again she finds out just how much he’s lacking patience as he without an answer continues his journey through his new found adventure. He moves down to her breasts breathing into her skin causing her to shiver just from the simple act.

She swallows reasoning herself that she wants to answer him while she still can.

‘I want y-you…to do to me everything…ever wanted and… to show me the stars.’

He looks up forming a short smirk before he leans his face down to her skin again, ‘You know I can never deny you anything.’

Then his hand gently take her wrists and putting her hands upon her head making feel even more expose than she already feels. His fingers are moving like ghosts when they are coming from her wrists to her other side of her elbows tickling her as they go lover to her armpits each hand very symmetrical performing the same act.  She feels the sensation inside her increasing with every moment and can’t help another moan to come out which must be clearly doing something to him from what the pressure near her stomach tells.

Her lips turn into a smirk for a brief moment only to quickly change into an _oh_ as his hands reaches her breasts. She can’t see a thing which makes the whole act even more seducing. Once his mouth takes action Clara feels lost. He’s maybe trying to be gentle but it doesn’t help when he starts sucking her nipples. Biting not enough to make her bleed but enough to make her fingers curl against the bed. It feels fantastic. Even more when his other hand reaches her leg smoothing the intern part of her tight. The shiver is gone, now she’s burning. It isn’t like anything she has ever experienced and she knows it’s because of him.

After a moment she felt that she’s going to explode. She wants to stop him but she is fully at his mercy. She can’t talk or push him away. She feels like a china doll in his hands…and mouth.

When he bits her again she finds the strength or rather said he makes her scream his name. That fortunately and unfortunately causes him to stop which is for the best because now she wants to play.

Her fingers wander into his hair and although she’s still a bit tired from what he just did to her she really wants this. A bit roughly not that he’s complaining she pulls his face to hers in order to kiss him again biting him immediately, provoking him.

Although it does hurt a bit he chuckles knowing it’s a payback her scream still ringing in his ears.

She lets one of her hands stay on his face while the other one makes a quick trip into his boxers. He freezes for a second as her hand touches his pride and starts her little torture.

He can’t just get away with it like that, can he now? Her fingers are working on _him_ playing like _him_ like some musical instrument which just by the touch she can tell is quite a large one. In a few moments they stop kissing because he’s breathing so fast. She smiles to her small victory remembering that it was her not a moment ago gasping for air the exact same way.

‘C-clara,’ he takes her hand just as the thought that it might be enough crosses her mind.

Pulling her hand away the both of them quickly get rid of the last pieces of the fabric that was keeping them apart.

Her backs come right back down against the soft matrass under her as he situates himself upon her and place him inside. She can’t stop the soft groan to come out along with her fingers digging into his shoulders’ skin where she holds him.

‘Are you-’

‘Yes, please,’ she assures him capturing his lips to deny any doubt about what they’re doing.

He doesn’t hesitate and pulls him out only to in second get him back in with a thrust. They’re repeating the movement sucking into each other as it with every thrust falls more in place but never really touching the soft spot properly. It’s a sweet torture for both of them since he’s big and she’s tight. They stop kissing to breath while their hips are colliding feeling them with the indescribable sensation. With every move they’re closer yet not near enough.

They’re both burning once the climax finally hits them causing them to scream off their lungs. It’s not at the same time which doesn’t make it any less beautiful. He rolls away from her to lie right next to her breathing like an old dog and so does she.

They look at each other at the same time and brush a small kiss on the lips before Clara falls immediately into sleep.

The Doctor chuckles looking at her as she’s so abruptly dead to the world around her.

He looks up to the celling. Mentally thanking TARDIS for what she did and thanking Clara once again for kissing him as well as thanking himself for that one thing he can’t seem to manage to do. Deny her.

 


End file.
